Dusk
by Tidemaster
Summary: The Half-Vampire Dusk fights against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters in order to avenge her parents' deaths. In the process, she joins forces with Harry Potter and her mentor to hunt down the Horcruxs and destroy them.


It was night. A group of snatchers were wondering the forest looking for people to capture and take to the Ministry of Magic.

"Can we stop? We've been wondering for hours." Cried one of the snatchers.

"no. Trust me it'll be worth it in the end." Called another.

"well let's hope!"

They continued walking when they came to an opening. There lay a stone with a square carved on it. There was a big D in the middle of square.

"what the hell is that?" One of the snatchers approached the rock.

"no idea mate. Never seen that symbol before in me life" another snatcher moved close to the rock. He touch the rock on the symbol. Instantly the symbol began glowing purple.

"Look! There!" Pointed one of the snatchers at a giant black cloud hovering above them. The cloud moved down to the ground and a witch appeared. She had bright red eyes, completely white skin, was wearing a black dress with a cloak over her back, and was smiling, revealing sharp fangs. She was clearly a vampire. But it was day. Cloudy but it was still day.

"who are you?!" Called a Snatcher. The vampire waved her hand and a sharp spike shot out, hitting the snatcher straight in the heart, killing him instantly. The other three snatchers pointed there wand at her.

"Who are you!?" Cried all other snatchers.

"my name is Dusk" spoke the vampire. She spoke with a very smooth and calming voice.

"what are you!?" Called one of the snatchers.

"I'm a half-vampire. Through my father's side. And you are Death Eaters. I must ask you to leave your wands and run or die. One way or the other, it's benefits me."

"you don't know who you're talking to. We aren't leaving. It'll be you coming with us. We'll make sure we land you a permanent cell in Azkaban."

"Azkaban? Fighting words those are. Try capturing me and you'll find out what hell looks like." Dusk tossed her hair off her face. It was as white as her skin.

"ha! What can a pretty little girl like you do to a man like me."

"you're not very bright are you?" She pointed at the dead snatcher on the ground." One last chance to leave or you'll join your friend."

"yeah right lady. You just got lucky. That bloke is part troll. Couldn't even handle a red haired boy a couple days ago. Lost his wand in the process. Anyway you surrender. Or you'll regret it."

"really?" Dusk snapped her fingers and the snatcher's wand flew to her. She analyzed it." Oak with dragon heartstring core. Very strong. Similar to mine." She pointed the wand at the snatcher." _Stupify!_ "

The snatcher flew back a few feet and remained motionless.

"works like a charm!" She looked at the other terrified snatchers." Don't worry. I'll do something else to you." She transformed into a giant bat and flew at the snatchers. She grabbed one of them by the neck and threw him into a tree. The other dropped his wand and ran away as fast as he could. He obviously remembered Dusk's offer. Being fair, she didn't chase him but transformed back into her original state.

She smiled.

"the Dark Lord will pay for what he did to my parents. But I need help. I can't destroy  
all the Horcruxs on my own." she glanced down at a copy of the Daily Prophet which showed a boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She smiled again.

"Harry Potter..."

—

Hermione awoke with a start. She got up and looked around the tent. Harry was gone. She went outside to see if he was there and sure enough he was. Harry Potter was sitting under a tree reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione sighed.

"I can't believe you read that stuff still. The Ministry is under You-Know-Who's control and so is the Prophet. It's hardly going to tell anything useful to us anymore."

" Shows what you know. They have articles about people they arrest. I check to see if it's anyone we know. Plus they have the wanted posters. It's mainly you and me but they have a new one today which has an article linked to it. Pretty interesting." He handed the newspaper to Hermione to read aloud.

"Dusk Rivera, wanted by the Ministry for harm to others and the death of two Aurors" Hermione stopped."That's definitely not true. The Aurors were sacked when the ministry was taken over. So she probably killed two Death Eaters. I just hope that one is Bellatrix."

"read the article."

Hermione glanced back at the newspaper.

 **Dusk Rivera: the Vampire Witch**

 _It is well known that when Dusk Rivera finished her time at Hogwarts, the Ministry inspected and marked her as a Vampire. Dusk was revealed to be a Half-Vampire. She has the appearance and abilities of a vampire yet none of the weaknesses. While there is one trait that cannot be defined in Dusk's blood is that she is immune to every spell that hits her,including the killing curse. We do not know where she got that trait but let it be warned that she is an evil and bad person. The surviving Auror said he heard Dusk say something about a Horcrux. A horcrux is a very dark piece of magic and it is suspected that Dusk created one. John Redward says that Dusk would never do something like that and all the girl wants is peace and quiet. Given that the man is old, we suspect that he might have lost it and can provide no useful information to help with capturing Dusk. If you see this witch, inform the ministry immediately. Do not confront._

Hermione stood there for a moment open mouthed. Then she finally spoke.

"Harry! She knows about-"

"the Horcruxs. I know. I already read it several times. She didn't create a Horcrux. She is looking for You-Know-Who's." Harry stood up and faced Hermione." We got to find her. She can help us find the remaining Horcruxs." Hermione thought for a moment before replying.

"where to we start?"

"that John Redward. Find him and he can possibly tell us where she is."

"if he's still alive..."mumbled Hermione.

Finding John Redward was easier than Hermione had expected. His address was listed under the article. But getting to that place undetected was a big challenge. It was in a crowded place and Snatchers were almost everywhere there. They decided to use the Invisibility Cloak. Slowly and carefully, they crept through to crowd to the house. The house was just outside the town on a hill and it seem like that was the only way in or out. They took off the cloak and went up to the door. Harry knocked.

The door was opened by an old man. He had a long white beard, was completely bald and a very wrinkled face. He gave them a harsh look.

"who this? Is this about that article because if it is I'm not talking!"

"Sir we need your help! It's urgent!" Said Hermione.

John's eyes bolted to the scar on Harry's forehead. He smiled.

"Harry Potter. Well what are you waiting for!? Get in before somebody sees you!" John stepped back to let them in. Harry entered, followed by Hermione.

"make yourself a home. I'll fetch some tea." With that the old man limped into the kitchen. Hermione looked at Harry.

"maybe this was a bad idea."

"Hermione we need to find out what he knows." Harry strolled over to a door when John came out of the kitchen, caring a trey with a teapot and four cups. He opened the door.

"forgot to tell you earlier. I have a friend in the house at the moment. Meet Cyrus Henderson." John indicated to a man standing near the window.

Cyrus was wearing a black outfit lined with gold and a Cloak over his back and his arms. He had a glove on his right hand and was holding a black cane in his left. This reminded Harry much of Mad-Eye Moody. Cyrus turned around to face them. His face had several scars all over, his brown eyes were staring at them coldly. But it was obvious he was analyzing them. Finally he spoke with a rather strong voice with a heavy accent.

"bonsoir"


End file.
